Saikono Megami
This OC character belongs to CoconutYandereKijmai tell me before using this OC character and do not edit this page or else ... You have been warned This Original OC comes from MY comic, it is called 'Love Destiny:รักนี้เริ่มที่ชะตา' Currently, it is in Thai, but I will translate it to English soon. Looks Saikono Megami has long black hair with rose decorations. She has one red eye and one blue and sometimes wears different stockings almost every day. She has a cyan bracelet. Secret Information+Normal information Saikono Megami is very rich and beautiful. She used to be one of the school's student council. It is said that she has mind-controlling power which comes from her red eyes. She was the most popular girl before she murdered Omeruno Hinata. Though there were only 2 living people that knew about it, herself and her senpai. She was never seen by Magicumi High School grounds again. She went to another school and hardly went to class. She did her work through the laptop, placed in her new school's faculty room, student's council room, her new seat, under the most beautiful tree of Magicumi High School and her private room. ☀She is adopted, her true mother is a fallen angel that beauty can't be compared. That's why Megami's dad fell for her and almost all of the people that cared for Megami are the people that fell for her mom. She also killed Kuu Dere (actually a not original girl in my story) because Kuu Dere showed emotions when talking to her Senpai. ☀The reason why the laptop is under the myth tree because she wants to collect information of people that confess there, Her laptop is in the new school's student council room because sometimes, she can't make it there because she is too busy with work. She has feelings. ☀ She is never shy near her Senpai. She does not care about the safety of the students in her school. More correctly, she doesn't, as long as that person isn't someone she cares for. She cares for her family, her 4 close friends, and her Senpai. She can also murder anyone that makes the people she cares for unhappy. ☀Saikono Megami means The Best Goddess, while Megami means Goddess and Saikou mean Best. ☀her boyfriend is handsome, clever, strong, normally cold and is very popular. She did not like him first and she only kills other murder because they might be a threat to her. Task If you go to the laptop under the tree, she will say "I kill for love, you do too. Bring Haruno Hana to meet me at the pool at 3.45. In return? I'll help you about your senpai." If you go on the your phone on Thursday night after you completed your first task, you will receive a message from her saying "Yuki is about to confess to Aya this Friday, please kill him. He only wants because she got the first prize in the poetry competition and won 1000 yen. That is enough to make them 2 full and happy for days, after that he'll dump her! I'm sure that Aya would accept his love because they are in the same class, club and they sit next to each other. Help her and I promise I will tell you everything I know about your Senpai and the people who likes him. Helping Go back to the laptop and you can ask her a bunch of things. She'll send you the answer. Crush Unknown yet, but if you flirt with him, it might just start with a warning message but who knows what will happen afterward. Likes Nature Solitude Music Science Theater Roses Reading Family Martial arts Money Anime Dislikes People wanting her Senpai Gardening Occult Personalities She is a perfect Yandere. She is always in class and does all her homework. She is very good at getting away with murder. 'A perfect Yandere is a person that's NOT perfect, but is almost and is a yandere' Category:OCs Category:Drama Club Category:Heroic Category:Student Council Category:Females Category:Creative Category:Mary Sues/Gary Stus